


Sheldon Cooper Has a Fan Club

by loveneverfails



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneverfails/pseuds/loveneverfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: TVTropes - Instant Fan Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheldon Cooper Has a Fan Club

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are really embarrassing to post. I'm just saying.

He has a fan club. Sheldon - socially inept, asexual Sheldon - has a _fan club_. Made up of _females_. She never realizes this until she stops by CalTech one afternoon to drop off a paper he forgot at home. She goes to the lunch room, where he told her he would be waiting at precisely 11:05am - between his bathroom break and his lunch break - and there he is, waiting for her just as he promised. But he's surrounded by a group of girls who couldn't possibly be older than 21, hanging on every big word that comes out of his mouth - like he's God and has every answer to every problem - and Penny can feel an unfamiliar feeling tingling in her blood. It's hot and twisting and it's growing stronger by the second. She's _jealous_ , she soon realizes. It's a foreign concept for Penny. She's never been jealous before. Her boyfriends have always been the jealous ones, the ones raging when another man even looked her way. But Sheldon is special and it's obvious this new found fan club is only hungry for his knowledge, coming on the heels of his most recently published paper. She pushes through the group of eager students to see Sheldon, looking completely oblivious to the fact that these girls _want_ him, for possibly more than his mind. He's smiling at them in the way he used to smile at Penny. It's a tight smile, as if he were explaining simple truths to a small child. But when he sees her, his smile changes. It relaxes around the edges and she swears, for just a second, it makes his brown eyes sparkle. "Oh, thank god," he breathes a sigh of relief as he notices the paper - secondly, she observes - and suddenly Penny doesn't feel quite so jealous of the Sheldon Cooper, PhD fan club anymore.


End file.
